


To Death and new adventures

by LadyAris



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAris/pseuds/LadyAris
Summary: One of two AU sequels for ‘At it’s end’. This one tells the tale of Death!Megan and 3 chance meetings that’ll forever hold a place in her cold dead unbeating heart.





	To Death and new adventures

She had made her choice and she stuck by it. It wasn’t all that bad ya know. Being Death. As it turns out you tend to meet some ‘characters’ and even some familiar faces. Once she had met a young child who was just like her. Her family used and abused her. The child was so alone and Meg couldn’t help but take pity on her. Megs job was to deliver souls straight to Heaven, Hell or wherever they needed to go but there was something about the little one that made her soft.

Even so there was work to be done. In her left hand (Let's call her Lacie ^*^) she clasped Lacie’s hand, in the right her soul document. She was hesitant to hand her over, looking to God with pleading eyes. Message well received kid was given one more day. One day to roam around and explore, see things she wouldn’t imagine one day to actually be a kid. Grateful Meg whisked her away. 

As they descended back to earth out of the corner of her eye Lacie spotted a flash of colour and lights. She tugged Megs robe sleeve and pointed curiously. The circus was the perfect place to take the little one. Excitement was practically pouring off both of them. They spent the day eating delicious carnival foods, going on ALL of the rides sans the Ferris wheel and playing almost every game in the carnival. The day seemed to stretch a little longer but Meg didn’t bother mentioning it making a mental note to thank God later. 

As the day came to an end they made their way to the Ferris wheel for one last surprise. Getting in the cage they admired the view as they made their way to the top. Simultaneously the fireworks started. They gave Lacie a fright reminding her of the sound that ended her life but Meg was quick to comfort her. Neither girl had had that much fun in well forever. Finally returning, tired but happy Meg handed over the document. Giving Lacie one last tearful hug goodbye she waved her off. she watched as God and Lacie happily whispered about the days events. 

As Meg turned to go about her own business of tending to the dead God stopped her. They nodded towards Lacie who nodded back. She bowed and with the biggest smile thanked her. Meg smiles back and left. She didn’t know what made her so attached to the kid but in all her eternal years she’d never forgotten her nor the ones like her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is a 3 part setup but do forgive me because the next 2 chapters are going to be shorter than this. Sorry for any spelling errors it be rough out here (T*T) LOVE YOU THOUGH!!!


End file.
